


You make me see stars

by OliveBranch_10



Series: OBIKIN SMUT [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Come Marking, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, sub!Anakin skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: The fourth finger went so smoothly that it left him keening, and all Obi-wan did was laugh softly as if awed by his boy. The slight burn and the aggressive rubbing of his inner walls had Anakin's eyes water and his ears buzz, the world seemed hazy and all he could think was that Obi-wan was going to put his whole hand in him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: OBIKIN SMUT [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707265
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	You make me see stars

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the terrible title lmao

Anakin can't do anything but gasp and pant wetly into the pillow he's clutching. Obi-wan has been opening him for what feels like ages, the slick and slide going so smoothly that Anakin can feel the shame heat his cheeks. "You're so wet" Obi-wan had whispered filthily in his ear, "I bet you're gagging for it." And all Anakin could do was moan in agreement, the man has completely fingerfucked his brain to mush. The fourth finger went so smoothly that it left him keening, and all Obi-wan did was laugh softly as if awed by his boy. The slight burn and the aggressive rubbing of his inner walls had Anakin's eyes water and his ears buzz, the world seemed hazy and all he could think was that Obi-wan was going to put _his whole hand in him_.

The world seems to shift and alter every time Obi-wan moves his fingers, Anakin feels as if he couldn't get a proper breath and his body kept shaking beyond his control. If this was heaven then he'd gladly be there forever and declare Obi-wan his god, as long as he keeps twisting his wrist just like that.

Anakin is clenching the blanket between his fists holding on with all his might to stay still and to stay bend over kneeling with his hips raised. Obi-wan told him to hold this position, to keep still or else he had to stop and Anakin is trying but the pleasure creeping up his spine is causing his knees to buckle and his strength to leave with every well-aimed trust. "Really Anakin if only you could see yourself. A piece of art, if I could I'd display you like this in the finest halls of Coruscant." Obi-wan's voice whispering like fine silk in his ears, causing another increase of pleasure filled shivers to wreck his frame. "I would call you 'Mine' and everyone can see you," Obi-wan drives his hand with precise aimed trusts straight into his prostate causing Anakin to shriek, "But no one but me touches you." And with an onslaught he makes Anakin see stars. "Only I can give you this."

Obi-wan pats his thigh softly, pinching the milky skin until it blooms a rosy colour. "Going to add another,” he whispers so softly compared to the possessive greed mere seconds ago. "Deep breathes now" and Anakin can't help it, the adrenaline causing him to clench down on the four fingers inside him. "Easy now sweetheart" it's the soft purring of Obi-wan's voice in the end calms him down enough, and with a soft stretch that makes Anakin groan desperately, all five fingers are inside him.

"Look at that," Obi-wan sounds a bit breathless himself. " _Reckon I can push my hand in easily now_ you're stretched all over my knuckles." And Anakin can feel it, the stretch around every joint of the man's hand. It's a heady feeling and only clenching erratically around the fingers makes him feel grounded. The soft press of _more, more, more_ entering him leaves Anakin breathless, stars flicker behind his eyelids while Obi-wan slides even deeper in him, owning him.

Anakin knows it’s coming, they talked about it before and yet the soft curling of Obi-wan’s hand to a fist has him howling. He’s shrieking and he is pretty sure he’s coming and yet the pleasure seems to be unending, somewhere far away he can hear Obi-wan muttering about prostate orgasms but all he can focus on is the blood rushing in his veins that's boiling and every muscle ending is lit aflame. It’s more intense than anything and the realisation that there’s a whole fist inside him causes tremors all over. Anakin can hear Obi-wan whisper soft encouragement flowing around him, in him, all over him. He’s falling but Obi-wan is catching him.

He’s hazy but coherent enough to hum to Obi-wan asking him if he’s all right. “Gave us quite a scream there” Obi-wan mutters softly, “Reckon they heard you off planet.” Anakin can’t hold in the snort to the comment but immediately jolts, it seems all of his movements cause his nerves to light up. With a soft twist he can feel Obi-wan move, slow and gentle and causing firework inside him. “Does it feel good huh?” And he wants to tell him how amazing it is, how close he feels to coming despite seconds ago and he wants to thank Obi-wan, wants to kiss him and beg him to touch his cock but all he can do is pant harshly and keen like an animal. Like an animal in heat, begging to be fucked, _to be ruined_.

It's everything he needs, everything he dreamed of when he shyly mentioned this and yet he wants so desperately to come, wants to feel all tension being fucked out of him by the man he trusts with not just his life but his soul too. And as if Obi-wan knows, Anakin doesn’t doubt that his master is more aware of him than he is himself, he moves faster. There is no way to describe the feeling of being so full and being utterly at ease in the infinite pleasure. Obi-wan keeps moving and pressing the right spots non stop and Anakin realises this will be over soon, the tidal wave crawling up his spine like a tsunami preparing to strike a coast. He’s aware that he’s moaning and letting out high-pitched wailing but he can’t stop, the pleasure edging closer to the to peak. “Let go sweetheart,” Obi-wan is whispering, “it’s okay, I got you.” And with a soft squeeze on his neglected cock Anakin is gone.

It might’ve been seconds or light-years before he feels somewhat coherent again, but it is enough for Obi-wan to start jerking himself off in a rapid rhythm. He’s panting harshly and sweat seems to gleam on his forehead, all while his fist was still inside Anakin. “Fuck baby, so wonderful” Obi-wan grunts and his hips twitch wildly. “Could look at you for centuries.” And with a final groan he comes all over Anakin’s back, he could feel the splattering on his back and he instinctively clenches around the man’s fist, certain that he could’ve come again just from this display of ownership if he wasn’t so spent.

It’s quiet for a bit, only Obi-wan’s rough breathing and Anakin’s slowly calming ones, until Anakin can’t stop himself, he can feel his bones turn into jelly and his mind is calmer than it has been in weeks.

“We’re definitely doing this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on my tumblr: @anakinskywalkher -- im slow but trust me I will write them ;)


End file.
